United We Stand
by The Pootamis
Summary: Sequel to Heart and Soul. Though their team may stand divided fractured to never be repaired again they stand united and that is good enough for them. All they ever needed was each other anyways. Why should this be any different?


The Green Arrow and The Black Canary. Two heroes that have been known in Star City for so long. Two heroes whose names would send cold shivers down the spines of all those that would hear the mere mention of them. Two unlikely heroes that have been joined by many more throughout the years. Artemis,Spartan,Speedy,Wild Dog,Mr Terrific oh you could go on and on. A group that had once called themselves Team Arrow. A band of heroes that stood united against the terrors that lurked behind the shadows of the city. A group of heroes that were now divided. How it came to be none were very sure of. What they did know was it all started with another hooded figure. Another bow wielding villain. Prometheus was the name he had given himself. This archer that resembled another Dark Archer in the city's rich history of the bow and arrow wielding foes. A villain that had been reported to have been responsible for so many deaths in the city.

An archer reported to have met his demise at the hands of The Green Arrow once again giving the city hope that perhaps finally a new era of peace could enter into their city. Or so they thought. What should have been celebrated turned into a rally cry. A cry for change from some people with the power to do so. Such power that has caused these once great heroes to be wanted by the autorites. To be wanted by the people to reveal their true identities to the world. The very same people they go out there every night to protect. But that wouldn't stop them. No they still had a job to do. Still have this sense of justice burning deep within themselves to ensure the citizens of this great city would be safe.

Or at least he does. As for her? This game of cops and robbers? It just made everything so….exciting. This rush that she would always feel now whenever she is out on the field with him and him alone. The adrenaline that would course through her body whenever she would take down a thug with one of her expandable staffs. It just showed how truly they are meant to be together whether it be as Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance or as The Green Arrow and Black Canary. Although this Black Canary is different than the previous. She liked to think she had more bite than the other.

A duo that had rid themselves of the baggage that was weighing one of them down. That is what she liked to refer to them as anyways. The baggage in the form of his little band of misfits. Or should she say the blonde bimbo's little band of misfits. Team Arrow, Felicity and Friends or whatever the hell you wanted to call them. A group of misfits that had made it so easy for her to have her soulmate distance himself from them. Made it so easy for her to have him all to herself without any interference from any of this ill guided wannabe heroes and this suited her just fine. In fact everything is going great so far.

How they would go out there every single night patrolling around on their motorcycle facing off against thugs one after another. Sometimes getting involved in a high speed chase with police cruisers following after them at high speed. Even sometimes they would be graced with the overhead lights from police choppers hanging high above. Though she could have dealt with all of the circus drama the moment her face had been seen for the first time by the public in months. Oh how the media had been all over it with a story already being written in their heads.

Her cover story had been perfect. It was simple really to play the role of the helpless captive being held against her will by some of Damien Darhk's followers. These kidnappers that had been dealt with thanks to The Green Arrow allowing her to return home back to her family. A story that had brought many to tears when they had witnessed her giving her father a loving embrace with that being the picture gracing every single media newspaper outlet in the city along with another. A rather appropriate title if she thought so herself. The headline of Reunited At Last with a picture of her and Oliver kissing at a city press conference for the whole world to see. Oh how things have changed so much for the better during this short period of time.

How great this calm before the eventually storm has truly been. A storm that she knew was coming eventually but for now she would enjoy the moment. Enjoy sitting inside of her office in city hall going over some paperwork with a smile. An office directly across from the mayor's own allowing her to rewrite the phrase making house calls. Her doppleganger may have scratched and clawed her way to becoming The District Attorney of the city but as for it that wasn't really her style. She had seen her share of iron bars to last a lifetime. Has been inside of a courtroom too much already. She would just be content one being the special assistant to the mayor of Star City inside or rather advisor like her job title states.

An advisor that rises up from her seat fixing her gray work skirt before with a predatory grin across her face makes her way across her office and slowly makes her way through the hallway closing the short distance between their two separate offices in no time with this look across her face that goes unnoticed by everyone on the floor. This look that only widens when without knocking she silently opens up the door a tad and scoots through the opening look across the room finding Oliver staring down reading a document on this office table as a stack of folders are seen to the left of his desk. Her boyfriend that remains oblivious to her presence making her grin as she silently closes the door with her heel and applies the lock before with a sway in her hips she makes her way across the room. These heels that are suddenly heard making him stop writing down something on a paper to look up to find her walking his way making a smile come across his face. A smile that she returns with such ease as she ends up by his side and turns his chair slightly until she plops herself right down on his lap and proceeds to wrap her arms around the back of his neck causing his arms to automatically wrap around her waist.

" So Mr Mayor do you have any special plans for this evening?"

Smiling up towards her grinning face that speaks volumes that she already has something in mind for their evening nodding his head slightly without looking away Oliver watches Laurel lean down until he can feel her hot breath hitting his face.

" Oh a little this. A little that. Bird watching does come to mind."

Seeing that he had said the right answer in the form of her grin widening feeling her forehead gently coming down to rest against his own as he feels her forehead gently nodding against his own, a small smile comes across Oliver's face.

" Go on. You have me rather intrigued."

Noticing the twinkle in her eyes keeping his eyes locked onto her own slowly with his hands trailing down her hips that just makes her grin widen even further leaning upward Oliver softly whispers out.

" I was thinking you….me….a bubble bath….a bottle of champagne."

Feeling a shiver running up and down her spine with every single word that escapes his lips leaning forward until she is a mere few specks from his lips with a predatory smile Laurel whispers out.

" Oh I rather like this idea of bird watching of yours but let me add to it. I'm thinking you….me….our king sized bed…."

Without any hesitation leaning forward gently Laurel grazes Oliver's lips with her own before she leans her head back before she whispers out.

" Fucking until the cops come knocking."

" Anything for you Pretty Bird."

Smiling down brightly at his widening grin nodding her head closing the distance between them just as her lips touch his own suddenly the sound of a knock coming from his locked office door causes the couple to break apart with Laurel glaring at the closed off door.

" Hello? Mr Queen? Are you in there?"

Letting out a sigh wiggling out from his arms and coming to stand by his side fixing her skirt with an emotionless look across her face that just makes Oliver silently chuckle at her retreating form the moment she stops at the closed door and undoes the lock glancing over her shoulder Laurel sends him a predatory grin.

" I'll see you later tonight."

With one last response in the form of a wink that makes a grin come across his face that instantly satisfies her throwing the door open being met with a rather shocked and nervous office worker on the other side without breaking her stride Laurel walks on past them heading directly back into her office not noticing the office worker sweating nervous as they enter into Oliver's office.

" I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?"

Sending the office worker a reassuring smile looking past them to see his girlfriend disappearing back into her office letting out a sigh Oliver leans back in his seat.

" You have no idea."

* * *

Taking a small break in the action to raise her nearly empty glass back up to her lips to down the remaining champagne from within in one gulp feeling his lips once again kissing the exposed side of her neck letting out a sigh tilting her head slightly to the side allowing him even more access reaching up Laurel raises her right hand out from the tub and reaches around to wrap her arm around the back of his head holding his head in place as she scoots even closer to press her exposed and wet back against his bare chest even further until she is nearly sitting in his lap.

A small break in the action indeed. No hours of paperwork to go through. No duties needed to be executed to the letter. No domino masks. Just him and her. She had to give him credit. This was just what the doctor ordered. A nice little bubble bath with her resting against his chest enjoying the warm sensation of the water filling the tub across her aching muscles and joints. Enjoy the feeling of his arms wrapped around her waist holding her close to him. A feeling she couldn't get enough of. Enjoy the small kisses that they share without a care in the world. This would be their night. Their night to relax. Their night to enjoy without having to worry about going out there on the streets. No Felicity and her little band of misfits could have the streets tonight. They could play with the misguided fools stupid enough to commit a crime in this city. Instead they would have each other. A night without crime fighting. A night filled with another adrenaline rush of another sort. A thought that enters into Laurel's mind as a grin comes across her face that goes unnoticed. This grin that causes her to place her empty glass down just outside of the tub before slowly she turns in his arms causing Oliver's head to lean back and look into her eyes. Eyes that she watches dip down momentary making this pleasant chill run up and down her spine making her lean forward and capture his lips with her own as she holds his face in place with her hands.

Such a kiss that deepens rather quickly when she feels his hands making their way up her sides until she moans in the kiss when she feels his hands gently grasping each of her breasts and pinch down gently on her already erect nipples. This motion that makes her break off the kiss and lean her head back before she has to bring her right hand up to bite down on her index finger to suppress a moan when she feels him taking her right breast in his mouth while his fingers gently caresses her left breast. This delicate and soft touch that drives her crazy before the moment she feels his mouth leaving her right breast to focus on her left losing all control reaching out Laurel gently pushes Oliver away and lifts herself up slightly while her right hand summerges underneath the tub water until she grasps her intended target. This focus that is pinpoint as she comes to sit down on him with him entering her making a loud moan escape her lips while each of her hands come to grasp the tile behind his head as he starts to pump in and out of her. As his hands come up to caress her breasts gently within his hands. These motions she feels as she looks deep into his lust filled eyes with lust of her own before two words escape his mouth that shock her to her core.

" Marry me?"

Words she never thought she would ever hear. Such words she had thought died long ago with the Oliver Queen from her world but she was wrong. These words didn't die no they were just merely buried just waiting to make an appearance. Such words that make her stare down at him in shock as her eyes get watery before she nods her head slightly and whispers out softly.

" Yes."

A response that is quickly followed by action when she takes his face in her hands and crashes her lips back to his own.

* * *

It was like a dream. A fantasy coming to life but if he was being honest with himself if this was a dream he never wanted to wake up from it. A life that seemed so meaningless before has turned around so quickly. Has turned into almost utter bliss. If he were to be asked if one day he would be married he might say maybe. Might give an unsure answer. He definitely would have called someone crazy for suggesting Laurel's name but he would be wrong. So wrong. He was now engaged. Engaged to many would call his soulmate. Who he would consider his soulmate. A soulmate that sits next to him staring happily down at her left hand inspecting her engagement ring with a smile while her right hand lays on top of his own.

" I have to admit, I was never one for jewelry but you have truly outdone yourself this time Mr Queen."

Glancing over towards her for a quick second to flash her a grin feeling his hand being gently squeezed Oliver turns his attention back towards the road in front of him missing this look of realization coming into her eyes before her eyes look away from the ring towards him with an accusing look.

" This isn't the same ring you proposed to the blonde bimbo with, is it?"

Instantly forcing himself to not step on the brakes paying a glance to his side seeing Laurel looking his way with a stern look with a hint of murder in her eyes if he accusation is proven to be true feeling his hand being squeezed quickly Oliver shakes his head causing Laurel to loosen her grip and smile sweetly his way before looking back down towards her engagement ring.

" That's what I thought but just had to make sure. I'm no Selina Kyle after all."

" Selina Kyle?"

Looking back up seeing nothing but confusion riddled in his eyes instantly Laurel's eyes go wide as saucers.

" Yeah? You know? Catwoman?"

" Nope, I can't say i know who you are talking about."

" Really? What about Wonder Woman? The warrior of light?"

Seeing his confusion only getting deeper by the second letting out a sigh shaking her head slowly Laurel returns her attention to stare back down towards her engagement ring.

" Man this Earth really drew the short straw."

Nodding his head in agreement truly not knowing what he is agreeing to as he turns the vehicle into the parking lot of City Hall suddenly Oliver's eyes go as wide as saucers when he sees a swarm of reporters waiting at the steps. Reporters the instant they see them make a beeline towards them as he slowly navigates the vehicle through the masses to his parking spot before the moment he turns off the engine every single reporter surrounds the car with many speaking at the same time. Many that keep asking questions at the same time as others. So many questions that can't even be heard or understand making Oliver and Laurel share a quick look before slowly they exit out of the car to the sound of cameras being flashed. To the sound of reporters swarming them asking them questions they can't understand before they quickly walk hand in hand up towards the steps with the reporters following after them. Up towards City Hall where they are met with police officers that help push back the reporters a length for them to enter into the entrance way in peace. This moment of peace that allows them to let out relieved sighs and look over their shoulders at the reporters still asking away before they look towards each other with the same confusion in their eyes.

" What the hell is going on?"

Looking towards his fiancee seeing nothing but confusion mixed together with annoyance in her eyes right as he is about to respond movement making their way towards them out of the corner of his eye causes Oliver to look straight ahead to find Quentin Lance quickly making his way over with a newspaper in his hands.

" Where the hell have you two been!? I've been trying to reach you for hours! You need to get out of here now!"

Without having a chance to react suddenly Laurel feels Quentin grabbing her hand and feels herself being tugged through the building with Oliver quick on their heels. This shock that only deepens when she sees many of their co-workers and employees looking their way before breaking out into hushed conversations. Some that look their way in disgust. Some that look their way with a bit of awe in their eyes. These looks that follow them before she snaps out of her shock and snatches her hand free from Quentin's own and stares at him with a stern look.

" Dad? What's going on?"

Seeing matching stern looks across the young couple's face letting out a sigh with his eyes constantly glancing around for any sign of police presence Quentin extends the paper out of Oliver.

" See for yourself."

Being handed the newspaper opening it up all the way for her to read over his shoulder the moment his eyes spot the headline across the front page instantly Oliver's eyes go as wide as saucers at the same time as Laurel's does.

**Green Arrow Exposed!**

An article that he quickly scans down reading every single detail that is being reported. Details that nobody should have been able to know. Details that only they knew about. Details that only his former teammates knew about. Details about his former Lair. Details of his life that nobody knew about. Such things the more he reads makes his grip on the newspaper loosen. Details that even go on to expose to what this reporter quotes to be crimes. Details about the murders that he had committed from his famous list. Even such details about exposing each and every one of his former teammates. Even going so far as exposing Laurel as a meta human with a small photograph attached that had been taken when she arrived with Zoom inside of Central City. Such a detailed article that they have no time to finish when the sound of rushing footsteps echoing down the halls causes them to snap out of their dazed and look down the railing from the second floor to find a group of police officers quickly entering inside of the building. A sight that causes a look of horror to come across Quentin's face before his eyes snap back to meet Laurel's own.

" Get out of here! Now!"

Nodding her head in agreement grabbing a hold of her fiance's hand without looking back Laurel rushes down the hallway dragging Oliver along with her. Rushes behind the corner and makes a beeline towards the first emergency exit before the sight of two police officers emerging from the corner makes her scowl as she continues to rush forward.

" I hate cops!"

Without breaking her stride the moment she sees them reaching down for their firearms rearing back Laurel screams at the top of her lungs sending a massive canary cry that carries throughout the hallway. Causes the walls to shake from the sheer force. Causes the officers to be flown back from the force sending their weapons flying and out of reach. This destructive sight that only gets worse when more police officers are seen in the distance making them double back and head in the opposite direction before a choice is made. A quick choice when Oliver wraps his arms around Laurel from behind and uses his body as a shield as they go crashing through a nearby window to the outside world.

* * *

They never thought they would be in this position again. To be standing across from these people again. What used to be treasured teammates. Well for one of them anyways. Now they didn't know what to call them. They couldn't be considered to be allies. No they had made that crystal clear when they voiced their disdain about her being allowed to be free but they were not exactly enemies either. More acquiences at this point. The very same band of misfits that too were outed by the article or soon would be. It was only a matter of time but what all of them could agree on is something needed to be done about this. They needed to find the one or ones responsible for this happening. Needed to know how someone knew this much about them. It was as though someone was watching them.

A silent question that lingers in the air before it is silently answered. Not by words but by actions. From one simple look that doesn't go unnoticed by Laurel as she looks across the room at the others. A look coming from Felicity Smoak as she stares down at the ground wringing her hands together. This look of sorrow and guilt that had been in her eyes when she looked down at her hands for a brief moment but she caught it. She caught the look and she makes her presence felt when she stalks her way across the room to this misfit's new little hideout and lifts the blonde out from her chair by her neck causing everyone around her to go into action. Cause for Dinah and Rene to reach for their concealed firearms while Diggle's is already in his hand pointed straight at Laurel. Cause for Oliver to quickly step into his line of fire blocking his view of his fiancee as he stares angrily into Spartan's eyes. Such things that don't go unnoticed by Laurel as she stares deep into the horror and shocked full eyes of Felicity with her grip only tightening by the second making the blonde reach down to grasp her wrist tight in a desperate attempt to break free.

" I'm only going to ask you this once. What did you do?"

Seeing nothing but eyes widening from all around her keeping her focus on Felicity seeing her slowly starting to shake her head the moment she increases her grip suddenly Laurel looks away from her eyes when she feels a hand coming down to rest on her shoulder. A hand belonging to Oliver Queen that just stares as coldly at Felicity as she does making her growl before she drops Felicity making her land down on the ground on her knees before her gasping for breath.

" Start talking. You know who did this."

It wasn't a question. No she knew this woman kneeling before her was the cause of this. Knew she had been partially responsible for what has happened here. She can even see it in her eyes right now. Eyes that glance around pleading for someone to step up and help her only to be met with questionable gazes causing her to take a deep breath and nod her head before her eyes come back up to meet Laurel's own.

" It was to fulfill my end of the bargain. For having them help me find out who Prometheus was. They wanted my help to track down someone for them. I did and they asked me if i would help them release him from his cell. I did but i didn't know he would do this. I swear!"

Feeling nothing but uncontrollable anger building up deep inside of her that wants nothing more than to strangle the life out of this foolish woman at her feet settling for her hands clutching into tight fists instead with nothing but fury in her eyes Laurel stares down towards the silently weeping Felicity.

" Who is this they? Who did they have you release?"

Wiping her tears away on the sleeve of her jacket looking around being met with mixture of emotions throughout the room letting out a sigh Felicity glances back up between Oliver and Laurel.

" Their name is Helix and the one they had me release? His name is Cayden….Cayden James."


End file.
